You Idiot I Love You
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: Hisoka is a sly Neko that worked with the Yoko Kurama in Demon World until one night she was slain. The suspect? The boss fox himself-or so she thinks. Hisoka's spirit never moved on, however it found a vessel to live in until she could take revege on him
1. Prologue: Death

You Idiot, I Love You

Prologue

"Love: A strong positive emotion of regard and affection"

However, others have different out looks on this word, and I'm probably one of the first to agree with them that love is unimportant. Why would you need it? Why would you _want _it? I couldn't consider the idea of me being in love, or any relation toward the emotion thanks to the nifty fact of be being a demon.

What? Don't look at me like that, you know it as well as I do that most demons only find "love" in the form of sex. Okay, maybe not all the time but I guess it's because of my own experience I think that. I also shouldn't be complaining or even bitching about it, because I had managed to find a way around the intercourse thing. I had managed to start over and create a new me, and move on from my past.

I bet you're confused, when I explain it like that I don't blame you. I'll start off slow before I truly give away everything, but first let's look at the past shall we?

* * *

Within the landscape of Demon World, most would find it the most strangest of things, or at least that's what Humans would think. The smell of death was usually thick within the air, along with the humid like atmosphere in some parts. I loved it here and that was one of the many reasons why, besides my occupation of being a part of the well known Youko Kurama's group of thieves.

You know, not many can have the privilege of being associated with the older kit, especially a female such as myself. Very rarely has there been a woman on his team, and if there was a woman she wouldn't last long along with the other newbie's, unless Lady Luck seemed to be in their favor that day. At the current time I was wondering toward the edge of the forest, away from the group at our hide-out and possibly asking for trouble.

The thought only made me want to snort as I leaned against one of the more harmless of trees; they are hardly ever around anymore. The night had a dry heat to it, but it always felt relaxing no matter what. Though with this being my home, I suppose that was more of the affect of relaxation. I ran a hand through my short yet thick head of ebony hair, lightly grazing my cat ears which sent a slight shiver up my spine.

I was a Neko, or in others a human like cat for those who don't understand my language. I had cat like features such as the ears and the tail, the sharp canines were always my favorite especially to freak out the enemy.

"It isn't wise,"

I lifted my head and my gaze to orange full moon, not looking at the one who was speaking.

"To be alone out here and away from the group as well." I scoffed while looking to the side, narrowing my eyes at the sight of the Youko.

"Over protective much, I see no harm in being here only a bit away from the group." I said in a calm, low voice that also reflected my slight good mood. He came up beside of me, staring at the same orange like moon that spot lighted us with its rays.

"I'm somewhat surprised that you're talking so calmly to me after the other day, I almost got us caught, Kurama."

I looked over at him this time; I expected the normal retort of "if it weren't for your intelligence and knowledge of demon world, you would have been killed off a long time ago." But I didn't get that little speech; in fact I received a pull of the lips to turn into a smirk.

"Let it pass, you redeemed yourself after you found what we were looking for."

It was strange, slightly out of character for him to say such a thing but I let it pass. Just like he said for me to do, isn't that what good followers were suppose to do anyways? I shook my head and sighed.

"You're strange boss, but whatever you say." I replied while side sweeping my bangs to the side, then refolded my arms.

There was compatible silence after that as we looked around the area; I mostly concentrated on the moon in a longing trance. All of a sudden, Kurama spoke once again.

"Follow me," was his simple order as he started to walk forward, not even once looking back to see if I was coming or going.

However I could not ignore a command from the big guy, considering he was much taller than I was. I said nothing but followed through the thicket, maneuvering through the plants with my cat like balance.

"If I may ask, where are we going?"

He said nothing as he suddenly stopped and stood in the spot, I had followed up to his side only to see that the thicket ended, and at the bottom of the edge there was a wide river that was running furiously, almost like it was late and racing time to beat some kind of odds.

"Kurama," I started while stepping back a bit, trying to get away from the sharp edge. I certainly did not want to fall multiple feet to my death.

"What is this?" He said nothing when I looked to him, he only looked back while swiftly pulling out something shining and moving in one swift direction across my neck.

I felt my air way suddenly cut short, along with the sudden punch within my chest. I saw the blood splatter on his once white as could be clothing, I felt my world loose oxygen and fall backwards with the wind rushing all around me.

The last thing I saw before completely blacking out was the satisfied look on the Youko Kurama's face, the accomplishment in those ember eyes.

Unknown P.O.V.

I watched her finally fall to her blessed death, after so long of observing and taking notice of how to finally take her down it felt amazing to do so. Her blood was spilt all over this garment, along with her own black body which only made her down fall even greater.

I watched as her body smacked into the water so violently, I would be surprised if she ever came back up to take revenge.

"You didn't even see it coming." How could she when I simply made sure that the fox was gone for the moment, making sure that the other thieves weren't paying attention as I slipped in. She didn't even suspect a thing; I play a very good game of pretend.

I have to, considering my special gift I have. At this I started to shift back into my normal form, my skin bubbling to its right shape.

"You may burn in hell, little kitten."

I said while watching the once silver hair turn completely black, slightly shortening with one white strip in front of my view. I looked around as the sudden sound of voices started up, I then growled while jumping into the trees and getting out of there as fast as I could.

My mission was complete, just the thought of this I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is the entire prologue, I figured I'd make you wait for the first chapter! This use to be a popular story on my quizilla account, but when I re-read it I wanted to just DIE! So many things were wrong, I don't understand how it was a hit-but it was! So I wanted to save it, and bring it back to life! :D REVIEW PLEASSSSSEEEEE O:

I'd also want to thank deaddog1991 for helping correct my mistakes on this prologue!

**Edited 11/26/10**


	2. Chapter one: Awakening

Chapter one: Awake and Alive

_"It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast, you breathe into me at last. I'm awake, I'm alive." _

_Awake and Alive - Skillet_

_Samantha's P.O.V._

It was a different color of gray where I was. It didn't look like I was in some kind of room, but it looked like I was in some kind of expanded land only full of gray. I'm starting to get scared. Looking around all I could see was gray, and it was starting to annoy and scare me even more. I start to walk, and I'm wearing a hospital dress were there's a breeze in the back because it's not completely closed. That didn't make me feel any better.

"Please," I start to say. "Please, someone come find me! I hate it here!"

I yell while watching my vision blur, tears were coming down my face now and all I could do was let them. All I remember were noises of metal colliding, red and white lights and mommy yelling for me. I don't remember what happened next; I want to leave now I'm so scared!

I fell to my knees and continued to cry, sniffling while wiping the snot away from my nose. I felt something; I don't understand what it means. I looked up and stopped my crying whenever I saw the color change from gray to a pretty purple.

"Hey kid," A voice? "Turn around."

I did what the voice said, and when I did I saw a funny looking girl. She was pretty and had a cat tail and matching ears! She wore some kind of suit that reminded me of a bathing suit, but it was black and didn't have straps on them. She was wearing black ballet shoes that were cute. I looked at her face, she looked confused like I was but she also looked pretty. I wanted to play with her cat ears and tail.

"W-who are you?"

I asked her while turning completely around, I was now on my hands and knees while studying her even more. The girl tilted her head, one of her cat ears slightly moving downward as her tail swished gracefully.

"My name is Hisoka, bandit of Demon World. Who are you little one?"

She asked while walking over to me, stopping and bending down in front of me. Her name sounded funny, I wondered if it was some kind of soap.

"S-Samantha Carson, your names funny, so is your clothes." I said to her while reaching up and touching of her ears, watching as it flickered and her face scrunch up before she shook her head, her short black hair moving widely around her pretty pale face.

"Don't do that, it tickles!" She yelled at me.

I didn't mean to make her mad, they just looked really cute and I just wanted to touch them! I could feel the tears come back to my eyes, and when they did I saw her face look at me curiously before turning into a scared look.

"Whoa, wait I'm sorry! Calm down, don't cry!" She said while getting on her knees and holding up her hands, as if it would stop me. I was already crying now, but I tried to stop because she told me to.

"Hesoaka,"

"No, no, it's Hisoka." Hisoka laughed at me this time, her laugh was really pretty too.

"What's going on, where are we?" I asked her while sniffling again, in my vision now was my blonde hair which I didn't move away. Hisoka looked at me with sad eyes, but I don't know why she's sad because I'm sure I didn't hurt her.

I didn't say anything bad, did I?

"I'll try to explain in the simplest way I can, but right now we are in your subconscious mind, or in other words another part of your brain. From what I understand, you're in a coma—which I assume you know what that is, right?" Hisoka asked as I looked down a bit before looking back up and nodding.

"That's when you're sleeping for a really long time, and no one can wake you up."

"Right, as to how you ended up like this, I have no idea. All I know is that whenever I died, I came here because it was the safest place to go."

What did she mean by that? I asked her, and she explained everything to me. She told me stories about these three worlds, also that I was a part of the human world and that there were things such as demons and monsters. I didn't like that, but she also told me about how some of them—like her—were good! She told me about the spirit world, and how when you die you're sent there to be judge and what not. Those things were nice and all, but I needed to know something.

"But how do I wake up?"

Hisoka gave me the same sad look while sighing again; she then sat down Indian style while bringing out her furry cat tail.

"That's the problem; I know how to do it." She told me while looking up and down at me.

I was curious, maybe she could stay with me! Maybe I could finally have a friend who could understand…

"Really, please show me!" I told her while getting closer and grabbing her cold hands. She looked surprised as she blinked.

"Please, I don't want to stay here forever!"

I begged her with all I could, and I watched as she looked down and nodded. "Very well," She said while taking away her hands and grabbing my upper arms.

"When I do this, please understand that they weren't my first intentions. I was hoping a way around it." She said while looking at me with indigo blue eyes.

I'm confused, what did she mean by that? Hisoka tightened her told on me, and that started to scare me even more.

"Wait, stop! What are you doing to me?" I cried out with what little strength I had in me. Everything started to seem light and the color around me started to turn darker, the purple became heavier with color and I could feel myself becoming dry and almost light weighted.

"Wha… Are you doin'?"

I can barely get all of my words out; my mouth was getting dry all of a sudden. Hisoka only closed her eyes while giving a shake into my body; I didn't understand it as everything became even lighter. Another shake and I disappear into a white light.

Outside P.O.V.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Carson, but your daughter still hasn't awakened yet."

The good looking man, who was about in his forties, slightly graying on sides where he wore frame less glasses, and crow's feet developing in the corners of his eyes, gave an unfortunate and sympathetic look to the exhausted and grief-stricken parents. He had to do this many times over his experience of being a doctor, but it was when informing parents that their child has either died or has yet to awaken from a coma. The worse for him, was telling them that their child is in a vegetated state, almost like this one.

The woman looked at him with her crystalline blue eyes that where already red from previous crying, it now did the same thing as she buried her young face into her husband's chest. He looked worried as he held an arm around his wife's neck and pulled her closer to him; he seemed too helpless at the moment.

"There hasn't been any improvement since the last time she was check on. All we can do is wait and see what happens in the next couple of hours." That's all the doctor to say, because that was the only thing _to_ say.

He sighed as he watched the couple grieve for their child, at least they could have some kind of hope right? She wasn't dead, but she wasn't entirely alive ether…

"Doctor McDaniel, come quick it's the girl!"

As on cue, the doctor got up from his spot and quickly jogged into the room to see others around the frail looking girl. They were trying to start her heart back up, considering there was a machine being placed on the top of her left chest and on the side of it as well.

"Clear!"

One of the nurses said as the jolt was sent through the girls' body, causing her to arch up and back down in reaction.

"We're losing her!"

"Step back!" The doctor took the shockers and sent another shock through her, but the only affect he received was the same arching as the dead sound on the heart monitor.

It was a sound he'd obviously heard often, along with the shrill cries of parents.

"My baby, my baby can't be gone!" The wife was shouting, trying to be held back by another nurse and the husband who was now tearing up.

The doctor stepped back and turned off the machine, the sound of the heart monitor was what he could only hear.

"Time of death?" He questioned out of an unfortunate habit.

"Ten forty-two." A nurse's voice responded, her voice cracking at the end. She neither liked it, but that was a part of the job. She couldn't change that either way. The doctor looked to the side while looking to the grieving couple on the floor, crying out for their dead daughter who would never return. The nurse's were trying to calm down the mother, but to no avail she kept her weeping on the floor.

The doctor looked back to the little girl's calm face; she looked too innocent for her own good. However, in an instant, his heart jumped at the sound of a small beeping noise, followed by another and another in a rhythmic tone.

"Her breathing—she's not dead! Quick, assist her!" As they checked her pulse and felt her forehead, he watched the flinching in the girl's fingers and moved a bit. The doctor could hear the couple rejoice at the sudden news; it was evident that they were having their hopes up high.

"She's opening her eyes! She's finally awake!" With that being said, Doctor McDaniel pulled out a thin looking flash light and watched as the little girl opened her eyes.

He almost hesitated to go any further, considering that before she went into a coma her eyes were crystalline like her mothers. He knew this because he had to check them from before. Now, looking at the girl who was looking around herself and taking in her surroundings, he could see that her eye's changed into a dark blue, almost violet color.

* * *

**Authors Note:** WOOT! Chapter one is FINALLY up : D Though it's kinda short, about 1,000+ but I'll make it up in chapter two, this I promise! : D It'll also explain more about how Hisoka was able to take control of Samantha (her vessel) and about how over the years she basically harnessed her powers. What are her powers? Well you'll have to just find out, because I'm not telling you just yet! I'm thinking about putting my updates into a schedule, like a day out of the week when my stories should be up : D Whadya' think? I think it's nifty! Anyway, REVIEW? Please and thank you : D

**Edited 11/26/10**

**Edited** **11/26/11**: OhmyGod, I just looked at the date and... that's so creepy! Well, all I did was try and clean it up some, nothing more. I'm going to update this story as soon as possible. Right now, I'm just editing the chapters!


	3. Chapter two: Airplanes

You Idiot, I Love You

Chapter two: Airplanes

_"Yeah, I could use a dream, or a genie, or a wish,_ _To go back to a place much simpler than this." _

_Airplanes by B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams_

_Nine years later_

Sighing, I'd plopped the rest of the luggage in the back of the seat and closed the trunk, and with that I rounded the corner of the ugly Dodge Neon and opened the back door. I then stepped in and sat down within the back, sitting comfortably next to my duffel bag full of necessities for this God-awful move. Yes, I'm moving if you hadn't noticed. I lived in West Yorkshire which is located within England in Europe. Though I cannot say that this is my true homeland, and if you understood than you'd agree with me. My name is Hisoka, no last name, and I am a former thief of demon world. I was under the command of the Youko Kurama, whom later slaughtered me in cold blood.

At the time I didn't understand why, though now I still don't understand, but still the confusion could only fuel my hate for him even more. The night I was murdered, my soul had wandered for what seemed like eternity but was only, to my recollection, about four years my soul had wandered in the ghost world. That's what I call it, though I was sure that there was a specific name for it, but I do not care for it. Anyway, I had come in contact with a little girl one day (or so I assume that it was day time.) who was lost and crying.

Long story short on that department, she was still somehow connected to her body and couldn't release herself to the light (you know, heaven?) I did not like what I had to do, but in demon world it was a flight or fight world, and if it was one thing I remembered from my life it was to always fight. In a sense I did fight for the claiming of that body, the little girl wouldn't last longer anyways (and neither would I because I would most certainly loose more and more of my soul) so I took her out of her misery, and took her body in return.

I heard a knock on my glass window and jumped a bit, surprised by the sudden sound of Michael Carson—the father figure—who also smile and chuckled before opening the driver's door and climbing in.

"Skittish eh? Excited about the move Sammy?"

Ewe, Samantha Carson was the vessel's name and along with the name was the horrible nickname. I preferred Sam or just Samantha, anything but that name. However I automatically smiled, considering they had been calling me that ever since I took over in this body.

"Just nervous, that's all dad."

You don't understand how hard it was to adjust to saying that. He nodded while looking out and waving at Patricia Carson—the mother figure—who smiled and waved back, walking over to the car to climb in as well.

Michael was a good looking man in his late thirties, about 6'2 and athletic with sandy blonde hair and soft green eyes. He looked cute with Patricia, who had light blonde hair (almost platinum) and crystalline blue eyes. Whenever I took over this body, Samantha looked like a portrait of Patricia until the change took over. Slowly but surely instead of growing the same bright blonde, I was growing the same ebony black hair that becoming a bit thicker as well. You wouldn't believe the shock of the parents, or the horrible hair cut that had to happen. The girl also had an olive complexion just like her parents, and as years progressed no matter how many hours I spent outside I was growing pale. Her once crystalline eyes (that matched her mother's) were now my dark blue/violet color. I was a human version of Neko form, with longer hair and a bit taller now (5'5 to be exact.) You could be wondering, what exactly my powers could be (slightly off topic, but slightly on topic) well it was a matter of fact I controlled lightning.

Yes, most Neko's do have that ability it's quite nifty as well. At times I could actually control the lightning whenever it stormed here, and even if I didn't I could usually bend it to my will.

"Everything's all set, sweets. Now off to the airport!"

Patricia announced in her British accent, smiling and turning to us. As a reaction to that I had to smile, it's something they were use to whenever Samantha was still around. They started to talk about the move, so I went straight for the iPod and stuck in the head-phones. It was an interesting device, I adapted to it quickly once I figured out how to work it and manage it. The human's music, as I come to find out, had a variety of almost everything from screaming and trashing your vocal cords, to soft and harmonic melodies. I liked both of them.

To not waste your time, the trip to the airport was just as boring as the trip on the plane to Japan. I was quiet and dreadfully bored, as stated as before, and I thanked Enma (even though he could piss off) that the trip was finally over with. You could be wondering why we were moving in the first place, and this answer is like any other answer to why people living halfway around the world move to the other half. Michael was upgraded on his job, which meant bigger pay and moving to Japan where the core of his job is as. We were greeted by another employee that was bilingual, and thank Enma again that I was able to "learn Japanese at such a fast rate". But even if I didn't have to learn the language, I did that with almost everything, and for that I was known as one of the smartest girls at my school. No, not _the_ smartest girl, because at times I became lazy and didn't feel like applying myself at that moment when it came to me, otherwise I'd hit the books.

But I guess I didn't realize how smart I was until Patricia told me which school I was going to, which just so happened to be one of the top rated schools in the area.

You would assume that being in this human form that I was uncomfortable, or even annoyed by such hovering parental figures. Truth is I quite frankly disliked it, but I didn't so much mind it. Yes, I missed my days as a part of one of the well known thieves but I didn't have to do a lot around here. Eat, sleep, please Michael and Patricia, school and then repeat (but of course not always in that order.) I realize that one day this human body will wither and die, and by that time I will be able to take another (if possible) or even form back into my original form. Till then, I'd have to endure years of pretending until I have my power completely back.

Trust me; I would pray till that day came.

**Two days later; "home."**

The comforter was spread across the twin sized bed located in the fairly appropriate room. The teals that danced around in swirls and splatters were my favorites, along with the dark violets, blacks, lavender purples and even magenta's. It was painted in a portrait of flowers which reminded me of a rare plant I saw in Demon World one time. It was called Akihiro, which means bright and large and fit perfectly to the name, considering it was a very large and _lively_ plant in color and all. When I encountered the plant I was on the brink of death, the Akihiro is the kind of plant that if you use correctly can save your life. Luckily, I cut the right stem and did said action.

I found it ironic, laying stomach down and out lining one of the purple flowers with my finger, that out of random instinct I was able to somehow sense which was the right one. It was like I didn't even have to think about it, in theory I suppose, but whenever I picked out people I had an awful time picking the right ones. It was also ironic that _that_ time I escaped death. Enma, I knew nothing in the department of people in general. Being Samantha, she had taken up the same problem before I took over. It helped out more, considering the human children weren't as interesting as she was. Like at all, they were snotty and annoying.

I heard a knock from the door which signaled that I needed to get out of La La-Land quick. I rolled to the side while announcing for whom ever it was to enter. When the door opened, Patricia walked in with a light look on her face, and bright eyes that signaled her happiness and relief.

"We're all unpacked for the moment. Your uniformed arrived; they said if anything was wrong with the sizing to bring it tomorrow and wear at least the school colors."

I nodded while getting up and stretching, looking around at all the box's before looking to her.

"It's gonna take some time adjusting."

I didn't care, but after learning about Samantha's behaviors I knew she wasn't the type to like change. Patricia smiled sympathetically and walked over while opening her arms then wrapping them around me motherly.

"Oh, Sam, it'll be okay. I promise this is a new chance to start over and make some friends."

She had a point; another new beginning for this human was possibly for the best.

"Your father's new job will help pay for things, we'll be able to buy you a new shirt or two spontaneously now. It'll be just fine."

_"It'll be just fine." Of course it will, it always is just fine living amongst ignorant children._ My thoughts seemed to not affect my mood when I agreed with her and gave a hug back, and trust me I had become numb to the hugs. Everything with them and society today had become automatic and numb, and in this new and possibly _strange_ place called Japan it would possibly be worse.

That night as I lay upon my bed once again, looking at the shadows that stayed still and waited to strike me whenever my lids closed, and then I be sent off to dream land. I would fight sleep at times; it was just something I didn't want to do unless I _had_ to do. Tonight was no exception even after having to deal with moving boxes, and taking commands from Michael. Listening to the music of an artist called B.o.B featuring the vocal talents of Hayley Williams (another artist that was the lead singer of a band called Paramore.) the song was called Airplanes, and as I understood the lyrics it had been about going to a better time when things were simple. Of course, that's just a general view of the song in my opinion.

The chorus started to play again, causing me to lightly hum to it but very low. I didn't want the parent figures to wake up due to me being loud.

_"… I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars?..." _

Repeating the words, I understood what Hayley wanted more than she could possibly know. All I could possibly want was to go back to my home, go back to what I was great at and to where I could freely create sparks and terrorize others with my lightning. All I wanted was to be with the only family figure I had before I died, and all I wanted was to take out my anger on the Youko…

Thoughts of anger and revenge burned in my mind, and after a while I was finally able to turn off my iPod and close my eyes. Tomorrow I needed to look at least half alive.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yes, consider this a filler chapter but it's important as to understand Hisoka and how she's basically made it through the human world. I think she'll develop well over this story, and I just want to thank those who've read and reviewed! (even though it was just one .) but anyways-THANK YOU! Hopefully I'll be able to update my stories more, but of course I have school -_-' REVIEW please?

**Edited 11/26/10**

**Edited 11/26/11:** Again, just cleaning up a bit!


	4. Chapter three: Breathe Today

You Idiot, I Love You

Chapter three: Breathe Today.

_"You can only move as fast as who's in front of you, and if you assume just like them what good will it do?"_

_Breathe Today by Flyleaf._

**Three days later**

And on the first day, Enma created the horrid light that, once raised, would shine down disgustingly to disturb the peace. Yes, waking up wasn't my favorite part of my day, but I managed to open my eyes and fight the sleepiness to get up. That was the worst part about not wanting to sleep at night, and just continue to listen to the sounds of Bring Me the Horizon's screaming and then the acoustic version of Cassie brought by Flyleaf. You reap what you sow, I suppose. My routine was simple: get up, bathe, dry off, clothe, beautify (only mascara and eye-line) and then act like the happy-ish daughter that my father is greeted to.

As I was told about three days ago, I'd start school on a Wednesday so I could have time to adjust to this Japanese culture. I was Japanese, so what the hell? But no one knew that, and now was not the time to introduce this message to them. So as I let the rest of my hair air dry, I looked at myself once over before narrowing my eyes at this uniform. Of all things, red was just a very... eh, deadly color. It meant so many things, but I'm not sure that on a school uniform it meant knowledge.

The uniform was literally almost cherry red with yellow linings on the edges on all of it. It was form fitting, and hugged the little curves I did have. This child was petite all around, unlike my other body when it was a bit more curves on the bottom. Yes, I was slightly bottom heavy, but I liked those curves.

"Humph, like it matters…"

And as I spoke those words I could honestly feel the little nipped in my chest before grabbing the pair of thick rimmed black glasses (which I only wore for studious purposes) and walking away. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen where I spotted Michael having coffee and giving the newspaper a troubling look.

"Attempting to read Japanese, dad?" I teased the poor man who stuck out his lower lip and nodded once.

"You'd think after Rosetta Stone I'd be a professional."

He replied while dropping the paper on the white counter and chuckling.

"Guess I still need a few lessons."

"Or maybe someone who's more common to the country and language." I added while waving a finger his way, taking out the milk and pouring the glass.

"Let me see if I can help, you know I learned better."

Michael handed me the paper and I scanned the page, pointing out the important things that would interest him.

They weren't bad people, and in honesty they had grown on me a bit. Of course, they didn't have _much_ effect on me, but they were the parents I never had.

After about five minutes of making fun of some of their letters and symbols of the Japanese culture (though, some were slightly insulting?) Michael sighed and then looked at me.

"You gonna be alright? You know… you could stay for another day." He said, trying to be nonchalant about it. Though, being the type of person to catch little things as a occupation, I could tell he wasn't really calm about it. His little girl _was_ starting a new school in another country after all and supposedly wasn't a big fan of change ether. I forced a smile, when all I wanted to do was say was to get over it.

"I'll be fine, I mean yes it's a new school but still… I will hopefully survive." I said to him, chuckling a bit while patting his hand lightly.

Michael smiled while taking a drink of his coffee as he got up and turned to me.

"I'll be out in about five-ish minutes to take you, be ready alright, Sammy?"

For the love of all that is holy, call me that bless it name one more time! I nodded and once he left I clenched my fist a bit before shaking my head. I felt the slight tingle in my finger tips, like sewing needles prickling from the inside as I twiddle my fingers to stop it.

The electricity was starting to become bothersome whenever I couldn't release it, and if that wasn't even more irritating than that stupid nick-name, than so help me Enma…

I waited for several minutes, reading the inside of my school books to get an idea of what kind of smarts this school was expecting. It seemed like fairly easy stuff, some material I had yet to learn in school, but it should not be a problem. Michael finally came back wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt that was written in bold print that said: **SWAT** written across the front in white, as well as it was on the back.

It was time to leave, and the ride there wasn't so talkative like it was for every trip. If mother had her way, which I'm sure right then she was awake and wondering how I was "holding up" and what not. On this drive I took in the scenery of Japan with content. The streets where crawling with people, and it seemed that having car wasn't really… needed in some way I suppose, but considering we had the car shipped over just in time it seemed why walk when you can be lazy? A good fifteen minutes and we were now sitting off to the side of the school.

Meiou high looked sophisticated enough, did it not? The girls looked like ridiculous lobsters as well, so I wasn't so self conscious anymore.

"Your mother won't be able to pick you up, considering I need the car to get to work, but I trust you know where the house is and what not."

Such relaxed parents they were.

"Right, I better leave or I might be late."

Like I honestly cared because what could they honestly do to me? Anything they _could_ do wouldn't affect me as much as they thought it would.

Michael smiled and nodded once again, saying "I love you." One last time before driving away once I was on the side walk. Now it was time to face these little brats and their possible egos. Walking in through the gate I could already feel a few stares from the other teenagers, and that was to be expected people see a new face in familiar territory.

Once I entered the school I could smell the paint once again, and brought memories of England to my mind. The school I went to was notorious for having kids high off of that damned substance. It even had the vibe of any other school, and it wasn't as different from my old school. However, there were people putting shoes in their locker and taking others out. It confused the piss outta me, but I kept going on to try and find the office. It wasn't hard to locate, it was practically in front of me.

I was greeted warmly by the principal and given my schedule, noting that I would be in one of the brightest classes that Meiou offered. Going through the motions, I was convinced, that he was convinced, and carried on. Giving me directions that were very confusing I just nodded and acted like I knew what was going on.

That's just a great way to start off of course. Walking down this hall way I had managed to locate my locker, which conveniently was hardly anywhere near my first class that I found on the way there. I had nothing really to put in the locker except for the books that would be taken out for other classes. The principal said that they would be delivering my shoes in about a few days, and not to worry if any of the teachers give me a hard time. Fantastic.

Then I felt it.

Out of what seemed like no where I felt a pulse within the air that made its way toward me. I gripped the locker's door a bit while trying to concentrate on the energy it's self. It wasn't human, of course because what human could produce _that_ kind of energy in a million years.

The energy had a certain vibe that was slightly familiar, but I could not pin point the exact thing that would relate to the energy. Swallowing the bile I closed my locker and calmly walked closer to the energy, but the closer I got the more it started to retract and fade a bit.

Was I projecting my energy somehow? I thought it was hidden well enough, but this thing hadn't happened to me before in this life so it was new. I decided to project a bit of energy just to test out this call and response type of thing, but once I stepped into the classroom it soon retracted back to wherever it was at.

Whatever was projecting the energy was gone now, and for the time being I would have to act like a normal school student with her energy retracted. The thought caused me to narrow my eyes and turn the other directions.

The school bell signaled for students to file into their places around the school, as well as for me to go ahead and face the little monsters and the dictator. However remember what I said about people and how awful I was about them.

Walking in I was greeted by a middle aged man with glasses that he pushed farther up his nose to get a better look of myself.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student." He said while smiling kindly.

His words attracted some looks from the students that were already seated and prepared to start. I smiled while bowing a bit before nodding.

"Yes sir, I am." I replied.

"Good, my name is Mr. Taru and I will be teaching this class. You may take a seat where ever you like."

As he finished I nodded and looked around a bit and figured that going to the back would be sufficient. I looked at no one but straight toward my new desk with the books in my hand. Feeling their eyes on me I didn't really like it that much, but who actually would?

By this time all of the students were in and chattering very quietly, but only one caught my attention.

It wasn't because of his look, well, it was but not by what most people would find it. His hair was unnatural and vibrant with the collision of dark red and fiery reds. His skin was the right amount of pale and creme, and his eyes were also unnatural with the odd green coloring in them.

Christmassy, but in all seriousness there was something strange about him. He was half way across the room now near a group of girls that tried their best to catch his attention. Poor block, he'll be stalked for the rest of his life.

"Students, I'd like you to welcome our new transfer student from England. Miss Samantha Carson, would you please stand and say something about yourself?"

_What would you like me to say, you've already said it._

The bitter thought was masked with a sweet smile and graceful movements to stand up and put my hands behind my back.

"My name is Samantha Carson, I come from West Yorkshire in England and I hope to learn more of your Japanese culture." With that being said I smiled once again and sat down with the same amount of grace. It's not like I had anything else to say, I mean shit.

The teacher nodded then responded.

"And we will surely show you what it is like in Japan. Now if you take your textbooks out…"

It was a good thing to move on, because I wanted to move on and concentrate on something else. I didn't like to be the center of attention, and hopefully I'll have a teacher who will only greet me and not introduce me… again.

Once class was over I was able to gather my books quickly and avert any attention from the other students, but alas I wasn't able to stop one other student.

"Excuse me,"

Turning I saw a girl smiling at me. She was taller than me but not by much, and had a friendlier vibe from her than most did around here. She had the traditional Japanese looks like her dark almost black hair, and her dark brown eyes. She was petite and adorable looking.

"Yes?"

"I'm Taru Midori, and I was wondering if you needed any help with finding your classes."

Taru? Like, my first period teacher's possible daughter? How interesting...

"Thank you, but I'm alright." This seemed to surprise her a bit, but she nodded.

"I understand. If you need anything just come find me, and I'll help!" She said while turning around with a slightly sad look on her face.

I felt a bit bad for turning her down like that, but that was probably because I've spent too long around these humans. Plus, wasn't I supposed to make at least one friend around here? Biting my tongue I mentally rolled my eyes while calling out to her before she got away too far.

"Actually, I realize I can't find my next class."

This seemed to please her as she gave another smile.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

The day went on with Midori helping me in any way she could. I came to find out she was a very excelled student and a part of a couple clubs, and one of them being a part of the Minamono Suichi club.

"He's just… Amazing!"

I didn't really understand what was so special about this one guy. Weren't there many out there anyway, so why obsess over him? Come to find out it was the red head that was in my first class which I guess wasn't so surprising. He was different and that's all I could really say.

Lying in my bed that night I pondered my day, and thought of nothing else except for that energy. Just the thought of another being like me made things reassuring, and it let me know that I wasn't alone here. However I also didn't like the fact that it was there in the first place, so it was like I stepped on their territory.

I would have to figure out what to do now.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hopefully it doesn't seem too rush, I tried not to make it be but you know how life is. I'll probably end up updating it tomorrow or something XD o0o0o0o0o0 They've met! GAH! the next chapter will probably be my favorite, considering things will get heated-and I mean HEATED! Okay well... Yeah . Hope you liked it! R&R! :D

**Edited 11/28/10: **Thanks to the mysterious "D" I've come to realize that Hisoka was slightly... Mary Sue-fied. I'm going to change that and so the first step is to re-evaluate the plot and how Kurama and Hisoka meet. I... Don't know if I want to change the prologue, but if anyone has suggestions or they want to tell me something I will not be upset with the critisim! So expect that the story may change just to let you know!

**Edited 11/26/11: **Cleaned! I can't wait to finally get this going again!


End file.
